Jeca vs Jeaubrey
by CupcakeGwande
Summary: Jesse is stuck between two girls - Beca and Aubrey. Who will have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Beca and Jesse were dating for awhile now. They both knew they would be busy since a new season of a Capella was starting again. During their breaks they would always meet and talk about the songs they would perform. One day, while walking down into the University's park, someone stuck a letter in his hand as the person walked by. Jesse turned around and saw a girl with dark brown hair walk away. Beca noticed this and stopped. "What's wrong Jesse?" she asked. Jesse shook his head. "Nothing. That girl just bumped into me." Beca stared at him and the girl but Jesse grabbed Beca's hand and gave her a small pull. "Come on Bec." he said. Beca turned around and scurried to Jesse. After the date, Jesse went into his dorm. Benji wasn't there so Jesse opened the letter. It read "Hey Jesse. Please come to my dorm! I need to tell you something. My cell is 555-5363 if you want to text me. - Aubrey" Jesse blinked in surprise. Aubrey? He thought.

Sorry it's short!


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse sat there on his bed thinking. Why would Aubrey need him? She had Unicycle. Aubrey had loosened up after Beca and Jesse had got together and she decided to tell Uni her true feelings about him. Uni had confessed the same and the two had been together as long as Beca and Jesse where. Of course, this info was private and he was not supposed to know the details. Being with Beca... Let him know a lot more about the Bellas. Jesse sighed and pulled out his phone. He opened up messages and created a new chat. He typed in Aubrey's number slowly. What would be put? Jesse thought. Jesse heard the door open and he looked up. "Oh hey Benji." He said. Benji nodded a greeting and placed his boxes by his bed. Silence followed so Jesse went back to his phone. What would I put that wouldn't sound so weird? He thought. He knew he had to do it sooner or later so he just put a simple hi. Aubrey was quick to reply and responded with "hey! This Jesse?" Jesse typed in "yeah." "Can u meet me at my dorm?" Jesse was still. Meet Aubrey at her dorm? What if Beca saw?! His phone buzzed and a text from Aubrey said "Jesse? You there?" He replied while thinking. "Uh yeah. Why do u want me to come? What if Beca saw?!" Aubrey replied "It's fine. We're not dating!" Jesse sighed and replied "fine I'm coming" a text from Aubrey "Great thanks!" He put his phone in his pocket and stood up. "Hey uh Benji. I'm going out. To get. Uh I mean to visit. Uh Sam." Luckily for him, Benji was to busy trying out a new magic trick to care what Jesse said. "Ok see you later Jesse!" He nodded and walked out the door. He was walking to Aubrey's dorm when he saw Beca. She had seen him too and waved walking faster towards him. Oh great. He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesse!" Beca said hugging him, "What are you doing here?" Jesse smiled back trying to act calm. "I love the view up here." He said. It was true. It had a great view. Beca smiled back. "I love the view up here too. It's so beautiful and peaceful up here. But I was here to tell Aubrey something." Jesse's throat felt like there was something stuck in it. "Oh what did u tell her?" He said forcing a happy smile. "I'm going on a trip. My dad got tickets for a 3 week trip to Australia." Jesse had a real smile now. "That's great!" He said hugging Beca. "I hope you have a great time." Beca winked. "Thanks. But I have to finishing packing now. Leaving tomorrow." Jesse nodded. "I'll let you do that then." He turned around and look at the view while Beca went to her dorm. When she was gone, he quickly walked to Aubrey's dorm. He stood outside and took a deep breath. Then he knocked. "Hold on!" He heard Aubrey's voice. A little shuffling and the door opened. "Jesse! Thanks for coming!" Aubrey hugged Jesse. "Uhhh..." He replied looking around. The area was empty. "So... Why'd you ask me to come...?" Aubrey sighed and lead him to an empty chair and motioned him to sit down. Jesse sat as Aubrey closed and locked the door. She went to the closest and took a large brick out. Aubrey winked as she set the brick down by the door. "You never know. Chloe's out for now but you never know." Jesse made a nervous smile. "So." Aubrey began.


	4. Chapter 4

"So..." Jesse said. Aubrey took a deep breath. "I broke up with Unicycle." She chocked out. Jesse blinked and stayed silent. Sure they were friends but for her to me this...? He thought. "I'm sorry to hear that Aubrey." Jesse replied quietly. Jesse was had stood up and was leaning on the wall. Aubrey walked up to him slowly and leaned in. Jesse shuffled. What was happening? He thought. Suddenly his phone rang. Jesse had never felt so happy. "Uh one sec." He said to Aubrey. "Hello?" Beca was on the other end. "Hey Jesse! Can you come to my dorm and help me search for my camera?" Jesse was happy "yeah su-" He was cut off by Aubrey. "Who is it Jesse?" Beca on the other end was confused, "jesse? Was that Aubrey? Are you in her DORM? Are you cheating on me?! I thought you wanted to see the view, not AUBREY." Beca was mad. Jesse coughed, "No no no.

I'm not! I promise you. Uh, Benji and a couple of his friends ummm invited me to the cafe and Aubrey was invited too." Beca sighed, "Fine. Just come back ok?" Jesse sighed silently. "Yeah ok." He slid across the wall away from Aubrey. "I gotta go..." He said as he slipped out.


	5. Chapter 5

That was extremely weird. Jesse thought as his rushed to Beca's dorm. He knew the closest cafe around was right near Beca's dorm so for her to believe he was there, well he had to get there quick! He reached her door and was out of breath. He stood their calming down until his breathing was normal then knocked. "It's open!" He heard Beca's muffled voice. He opened the door and looked around. Beca's dorm partner, Kimmy Jin, had left so she had the whole dorm to herself. Kimmy Jin and her other friend, Vannessa, had moved to California. Vanessa was in Aubrey's dorm which was a big coincidence because the two girls both had their own dorm to themselves. "Beca?" Jesse said not seeing her anywhere. Jesse heard a loud thump in the closet as Beca came out. "Hi Beca. What was that you needed me for-" Beca stopped him. "You were at Aubrey's weren't you? I called Benji and he said he did go to the cafe but you weren't there." Jesse heart stopped. What was he going to say?


	6. Chapter 6

"Beca no I wasn't at Aubrey's. when you called I wasn't very clear." Jesse began thinking, "I was walking to the cafe and I saw Benji and some friends there. I waved and he said to come join him. I told them I was going to get something to eat first and while waiting in line, Aubrey came behind me. The line was long so we started chatting about a Capella." Jesse looked at Beca. She was frowning which made her face look pretty cute. Jesse walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Bec. What do you need help finding?" Beca turned around "Jesse. Don't lie." Her voice was wavering. Jesse had never seen her like that. Quickly he pulled out his phone and texted Aubrey the story. If Beca was ever to ask, Aubrey would have Jesse's story to tell. Jesse grabbed Beca's shoulders and turned her around. There were tears in here eyes. Jesse hugged Beca. "Don't worry. I'm not lying. You could ask Aubrey if you want!" The words were sour on his tongue. Why was he doing this to Beca? He thought. "Beca, just believe me." Jesse said hugging Beca. She let him hug her for a awhile then stepped back. "Ok. I'm looking for my headphones. I can't live without them!" Jesse looked around the room while Beca went back in the closet. Jesse saw a cord from under the blankets and lifted them up. The headphones were lying there. "Bec. I found them!" He said. Beca went out from the closet. "Thanks so much! " she said to Jesse hugging him. Jesse hugged her back. Why would he want Aubrey? Beca was perfect for him. Jesse thought.


End file.
